One Minute Brawl 94:Mettaton VS Chun-Li
Welcome to a 1 MINUTE BRAWL! Today we have, a battle of legs? Well, it sure beats having another Battle of Gods TBH. Oops, sorry for the rambling, I gotta introduce the combatants. Mettaton, the dancing robot from Undertale! and Chun-Li, the female hero of Street Fighter! These 2 will face off in the arena spectacle that is OMB. Carnage, Bloodshed, Chaos, Anarchy, Turmoil and MORE! LETS GET TO THIS BATTLE! The Fight Location:Random Dojo Time:Who actually cares? Mettaton had somehow escaped from the underground and found it's way to a random dojo. (I'm saying it because Mettaton is a robot as far as I'm concerned) Chun-Li was there training and Mettaton started going off on how the place looked just for attention. Eventually, Chun-Li got pissed that her training was disturbed and she kicked Mettaton and knocked it back before saying "Don't you ever shut up"? Then Mettaton said "Alright dearie, let's play a game". "It's gonna be a quiz"! Then Chun-Li looked a bit puzzled and said "What do you mean"? Then Mettaton said "It's simple, I ask a question, you answer it right". "Because if you answer it wrong, YOU DIE"! said Mettaton as stage lights turned on. Then Chun-Li said "Such a foolish game this is". Then Mettaton said "Your first question darling is..." "How many fingers are on 2 hands"? Then Chun-Li said "Uh, 10". Then Mettaton said "WRONG"! "THERE'S ONLY 8 FINGERS ON 2 HANDS YOU NOOB"! Then Mettaton said "Time to die dearie"! But Chun-Li kicked him again and knocked him outside before saying "How about I just crush you into scraps you metallic misfit"! Then Mettaton said "Oh my, if that's your sweet-talk, I don't wanna hear your trash talk". Then they prepared to face off! LETS DO THIS! THIS OUTTA BE FUN TO WRITE! (Sorry for breaking the 4th wall there a bit) Chun kicked Mettaton back and then fired a small blast at it that knocked it backwards as she ran forward and kicked it yet again, which chipped it's outer covering and Mettaton said "Aren't you violent today"? Then Mettaton blasted Chun(I'm just gonna call her Chun now) with a laser and knocked her through the dojo and then Mettaton said "Sorry dearie, was that a bit too much power for you to handle"? Then Chun fired the kikosho and it blasted Mettaton with enough force to shatter an entire building! Mettaton's outer covering broke apart and stage lights drifted down from above as a smoke enveloped the area. Chun peered into the smoke and said "What the hell just happened"? Then Mettaton said "My my, if you really wanted to see my true form so much dearie, you could've just asked". Then the smoke cleared as there stood Mettaton EX! Chun prepared to fight as Mettaton fired multiple lasers from different directions at her. Chun was smacked around quite badly and she was badly hurt when Mettaton stopped and said "Not so tough now, huh dearie"? Then Mettaton kicked Chun backwards and then fired a laser that blasted her through the city and caused her to nearly faint. Then Mettaton walked over and said "Alright, it's time to pull the curtains on this show". Then Chun suddenly kicked it and stunned Mettaton as she jumped to her feet and fired the kikosho directly into Mettaton's chest, which blasted it backwards through an entire block, causing it to crumble, Then Mettaton said "Alright then, I can't be a star without an audience". "So you DON'T wanna take another step forward dearie". Then Chun said "No, I'm gonna finish this here and now". Then Mettaton said "I warned you dear, it's time for you to face my original form"! Then Mettaton transformed into Mettaton NEO! Chun looked at it and said "I'm not getting a good feeling about this one". Then Mettaton said "Don't be scared dearie, I'll end this quickly". Then Mettaton NEO fired a laser at Chun, who dodged and started running towards Mettaton. Mettaton fired multiple lasers that Chun jumped over, ducked underneath, and even backflipped over to get closer. Then Chun kicked Mettaton in the chest, which caused Mettaton to stumble back and say "I guess she should have worked on the defenses too huh"? Then Chun prepared the kikosho and Mettaton punched her flying into the sky before blasting her with a laser that sent her back down to Mobius. Chun crashed down to the ground and Mettaton walked over and kicked her flying through a bank. Then Mettaton flew over and ripped open the vault door before throwing Chun in and re-attaching the door with force. Then Mettaton lifted up the vault and locked it before throwing it into the nearby lake, where it sank beneath the lake, never to be seen again... KO! Reasoning: Whelp, this really wasn't a fair matchup TBH. Mettaton's defense in it's first form is just incredible. Then with EX Mettaton becomes even tougher to actually beat. And lastly NEO has INSANE attack power. (It's like 90 If I'm remembering right) Now, there is 1 thing to address here. Mettaton NEO was killed in 1 hit by Chara, right? Well, can Chun-Li hit as hard as Chara? The answer to that is HELL NO. So no, Chun-Li couldn't 1 shit Mettaton NEO other than the kikosho at point-blank distance. Which is kinda suicidal due to NEO's high attack power and strength. Whelp, Chun-Li gave it her all. But Mettaton kinda locked her chances of winning away and buried the key. The Winner Is: Mettaton NEXT TIME A battle of hawks... Spike, the green hawk that comes from another omnimension! and Violetta, the incarnation of Fate itself! Which hawk will walk out... Alive? Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights